


Lone Wolf

by ThyCradledHeart



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Johnny Depp - Fandom
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Death, Detective, Fables - Freeform, Fairy Tales, Gen, Hybrids, Mundane, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Princes, Princesses, Thriller, Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyCradledHeart/pseuds/ThyCradledHeart
Summary: Respected by many, loved by all Adam Lambert is a well known werewolf detective in the city of Chalice that stumbles upon an unsolved murder case that was left abandoned by the previous detective. In curiosity Adam decides to do research on the case, and later reopens it because he feels as if there are many missing pieces to the puzzle. Although he seeks to do whatever he can to bring justice to light, little does he know he has no clue on what he's getting himself into, hence the rumors that have been spread around about the case and why the previous detective had given up on it. Thus, he is determined to do all that he can and he refuses to give up which later leads to recent events revolving around the case itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the video game “ The Wolf Among Us. “

Dear Diary,

Centuries are gone, and years are slowly passing in the city of Chalice where I reside among the other fables that have come here to get a fresh start on life. I remember back in the days where I would turn under the full moon every night, enduring all of the pain I had gone through to experience this every night. I was feared by many people, and I was labeled as a killer. It was something that I couldn't cope with having the whole town being afraid of me not knowing what I was going to do next. What they didn't understand was that I couldn't control it, because it was something that took over me. I never wanted to be that person that everyone looked at as a murderer, I could never find it in my heart to be like that at all. For the longest I thought I was cursed because I didn't ask for any of this, nor did I want it. It all just started happening and the next thing I know is that my life had changed before my very eyes. Loved ones were hurt while some had became disappointed, and I didn't have any intention of making them feel that way about me. One of the things that hurt me the most was that I couldn't tell anyone what was going on, and I was just stuck for the most part because I knew that no one would believe me. I know it's weird but that's how it was, and so I had to live with unfortunately. And of course a lot of the fables that had their encounters with me sure made it possible to hold me accountable for my mistakes that I made and have apologized for numerous times. It took some time, but I was finally forgiven, and the weight on my shoulders was gone. Once everyone had healed including me, we all found our place here in Chalice. I had soon became a detective, owning my own skyscraper building solving cases, helping as many people as I can while returning favors as well. The word around town that I am the most respected fable in the city, which is true but I stay down to earth I never let anything get to my head. Every fable has a story to tell, and this one is mine. Welcome to Chalice.

~ AL 

9/5/2015


	2. Another Day

Adam's POV]

{Location: Adam's penthouse on the fortieth floor at Chalice Towers at approximately 8:45 AM}

The sun shines brightly through my window this morning as it pushes back the overcast clouds of somber. I'm sitting at my dining room table already dressed in an all black suit with a button down silk shirt tucked in underneath. I was ready to return back to work after a much needed six week vacation. The sheriff and I had just wrapped up a big murder case involving dark magic and witches. I was under a lot of stress during that time that forced me to take time off to get my mind together. Now I'm better and stronger than before. The sheriff says that I shouldn't be so anxious to come back because things haven't been happening as of lately. The city of Chalice has been unusually quiet for the past few days. So he says..... Curious..... such a strange thing coming from him, but needless to say he's right. Not a single crime has occurred in these streets and the silence is real ....it speaks for itself. For once all the tables are minding their business and it's a good thing yes but it's also bad. Although things have been peaceful trouble always lurks and under the guise that someone is doing it quietly in the shadows. 

~

On my way out the door I grab my favorite black coffee mug with my zodiac sign Aquarius in blue while petting my dog Pharaoh goodbye for the day. After locking the door I slowly make my way down the long hall towards the elevator. When I arrived downstairs to the lobby my eyes widened at the sight of a long line of fables standing impatiently waiting for their turn to see the deputy mayor. I'm baffled but not surprised at the least; The sheriff kept me updated on the minor things that occurred on a daily basis that weren't crime related. The same old, same old crap that I always heard about and saw even before I went left on vacation. The majority of it was gossip anyway but most times it was useful. It gave us some tips to investigate with and build a case. 

As I made my way towards our office I glanced over at the empty secretary desk where there are stacks of complaints and applications from tenets and civilians around the area. Poor Dani must've left to catch a breather from being swamped with paperwork, making appointments, and running errands for the deputy mayor. Ever since his brother Storm took over as the city deputy mayor, he hasn't been able to catch a single break. It's been hard on him and I hate to see him suffer this way. He's been through enough as it is but Storm's argument is if he keeps him busy enough then it'll prevent him from reverting back to his eternal depression. I digress and I fully disagree. There has to be another way, rather than to put so much stress on him.   
With these worrying thoughts inside my mind I simply shake my my head as I turn the corner and continued to walk down the hall to the office. Upon my arrival I frown noticing that the double doors have been cracked open and that the lights are on dim. I assumed that the sheriff would be here bright and early but I was wrong. The moment that I opened the doors wider, I spot Dani sitting behind my desk drinking a Shirley Temple while resting his hand on his forehead. It was what I suspected earlier but it didn't cross my mind to think that he would be here. I sighed giving myself a light a chuckle as I approach him. I place a gentle, caring   
hand on his shoulder and once I did he gasped as he jerked up to look at me. I've startled him.....hence seeing the fear in his crimson eyes. 

" Oh Adam it's just you. Thank God because I was thinking it was Storm..." He spoke in his clear voice while adding a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry Dani. I didn't mean to startle you. I had no intention of finding you in here, although I already saw that you were away from your desk......again." I responded. 

"Of course. I needed to escape this fucking nightmare Adam. I don't know how much more I can take of these people in my face, screaming and demanding things that they know I don't have any control over. These people - excuse me MONSTERS - have it in their heads that just because Storm is my brother that I have some control but I don't. I truly don't at all. At the end of the day I. am. just. a. secretary. Damn it......" Dani replied in a fluster of frustration. 

I sat my mug down on the desk, grabbed one of the chairs from in front of my desk and pulled it around. I sat down giving him my full attention and quite honestly I don't know the last time anyone had taken the time to listen to him. From a distance I can absolutely tell that he's crying for help and it doesn't take a therapist to know and see this. If I'm going to help people it should include the ones around me. 

Dani Briar is a young man of an average to tall height - about five foot seven - with a muscular build of over three-hundred eighty five pounds. He's a very gorgeous vampire with a bright smile that's a dark-skinned, black man hailing from Paris, France. He wears his hair long and wavy down his back sporting a blonde streak on his right bang. His eyebrows are arched thin while wearing expensive makeup over those almond shaped eyes. His eyelashes are to die for and his lips fill and pouty. There isn't a day where his immortality doesn't stun me. The entire Briar coven is simply beautiful. Immaculate. I've met every single one of them (with the exception of Catherine.), including their niece Gracie. They're one of the wealthiest families known in the city of Chalice. 

{A/N: In the photo above is Dani Briar.}

~

Dani slouched down in my leather chair tucking his hair behind his ears behind his ears pouting like a spoiled, bratty teenager. He began taking small sips from his Shirley Temple as he briefly stared at his long black stiletto nails. I didn't utter a single peep, he has the floor and I'm here to listen. 

" I don't know how the hell I went from being a five-star author and a journalist to being my brother's secretary. My life is still falling apart. I thought things would get better after I ended my engagement with Damien and that wasn't easy to do by itself, but all in all things just keep getting worse for me. I've sunken so low.... I don't believe that I can come back from this. I'm literally the worst Briar in all of Chalice." He expressed. 

Dani is really going through it and either Storm knows it or he's too busy with tending to other fables that he hasn't found the time to care. He's fighting a battle with life all by himself and it shouldn't be that way. It's not fair. He's at a forever age of eighteen - which is still very young - and going through things that he shouldn't be experiencing. He's broken and that's not something that can mend on its own. He needs help. 

" I'm not fit to handle any of this. So much has come down on me at one time I feel like I'm losing my mind. I just got out of an abusive relationship that was full of manipulation, gaslighting, and blackmailing. I allowed of that to go on for so many years because I thought and believed that it was love. I thought he loved me Adam....." 

Tears began forming in his eyes and his makeup began running down his face. I grabbed a tissue and began wiping his tears away. I hated seeing him this way. Dani deserves so much better. 

"Dani." I responded in a soothing voice. "Listen, I think you should take the rest of the week off. You're under a lot of unnecessary stress and you can only take so much and eventually you're going to have a nervous breakdown. While you're away on a vacation I will talk to your brother about having you work for me instead and while I'm at it I will get someone to cover for you, quite possibly to permanently fill in your position. Is this a deal?" I explained as I stood. 

In his response Dani attempted to protest but I stopped him. I knew exactly what he was about to say so I interrupted him. I'm not taking ' no' for an answer. He needs help, I cannot allow him to continue to live his life this way. 

" Whatever you're going to say, I'm not going to accept it. I don't care what you say. I don't care what your brother says. I don't care that he's the deputy mayor. I'm the head detective of this building and of course there's the sheriff but the point is that I gave the authority. The funny thing is; I run this tower not him. You're doing this Dani and it's not for me, it's for your mental health. I can't have you spiraling out again like a crazed maniac. Do you understand?" 

Dani frowned wiping away his tears and cleaning the smeared mascara from under his eyes and on his cheeks. I sighed giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder as I grabbed my coffee mug and made my way towards the mini kitchenette far off from the sheriff's desk by the giant window. I opened the silver Samsung doubled door refrigerator to pull out a large bottle of the Starbucks Dark Roast Coffee and the pumpkin spice creamer in a white medium sized bottles. After filling the my mug with crushed ice and with both liquids I carefully mixed it using a silver spoon. I took one sip as I sat behind my desk - after Dani moved to the other side that is - and turned on the screen on my Mac Desktop Computer. Out of curiosity the first thing that I do is open up my emails in Microsoft Outlook and sure enough my inbox remained the same. All of the emails that I look at are old. They're all from the last big case that we worked on. With a loss of excitement I lean back into my leather chair propping my hand up on my face pouting. The whole ordeal of not having any cases is worrisome. Sure, people are safe, but it leaves me empty. 

With my eyes remaining focused on the screen I can feel Dani's eyes focusing on me. From the corner of my left eye I can see his face now dry and his anxiety now calm. He's curious. 

"What's wrong? You seem disappointed." He asks in a soft velvet voice. 

I heave a sigh closing my eyes and shaking my head. 

" There aren't any cases....." I whisper. 

" That's a first. I'm in shock. You guys are big on these cases. But maybe that's a good thing Adam and you just came back from vacation. Give it some time." He responded in a hopeful tone. 

" I know but I can't sit here and twiddle my thumbs and just wait for it all to hop in my lap. I'd become useless that way dear." 

Dani briefly rolls his eyes and looks off to the side for a bit. He then turns his attention back to me with a relaxed expression. 

" Well I don't know if this will help you any but there have been quite a few rumors that have been spawned around the city in the past few days. I'm surprised that you haven't picked up on any of them." 

I simply frowned as I leaned forward pushing my chair closer to my desk. " What rumors?" I ask in a monotoned voice. "Spill it." I then urged. 

"Adam you know I'm not one to gossip." He replies as he threw his hands up in the air pushing the chair back. 

"Well you should've thought about that before you opened up this can of worms." I replied giving a cheeky smile. 

"Okay....you got me there....shit...." Dani replied in defeat as he facepalms. "So three weeks ago when I was in the lobby at the my desk organizing stacks of paperwork ; I overheard that there's been five murders down south in Cartersville. It was said that the killer is an assassin that was hired to knock off people but the reasons are unknown. Nobody knows who the source is that hired him and the scary part is that his next targets are here in Chalice." 

Without a single word I took out my notepad and began writing down everything that was just told to me. It's not much, but it's a start. 

"Tell me more." I said. 

"Wait." He pauses with hesitation. " Before I go any further I must tell you to expect your hands full within the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours because things are going to start happening out in the open. Things have been quiet because it's all happening in the shadows under our noses."

I froze momentarily feeling the goosebumps rise down my back as I instantly shudder at his cold last words. But I digress.....

" Five nights ago I was at a vampire pizzeria restaurant named Immortal Slices dining alone when at a table next to me a group of nurses - both male and female - in black scrubs were discussing how three immortal women have gone missing within the past forty-eight hours in the same week. Ironically, as I listened to this I happened to look up and see missing posters of these women posted on the walls and windows of the restaurant. As I looked at their pictures I only recognized one face, but I can't remember where I've seen her." 

My eyes widen even more as I continue to write down more of what I'm being told. As Dani gets ready to go more into details about the rumors, I hear a loud turn of the doorknob. We jerk our heads towards the direction of the door as it slowly opens entering a tall familiar male figure. 

~


End file.
